Summer at the Burrow
by sskitty2006
Summary: Harry and Ron are both sorted into Slytherin ,at the start of their first year and make friends with a certain Draco Malfoy. The 3 of them become the school's most feared bullies. For their summer after 5th year they stay at the Burrow ,only to find their worst rivals (Hermionie ,Ginny and Gabby (Hermionie's sister)) staying there as well. Elements of HG/DM and HP/GW.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 -Introduction

"That Hufflepuff second year was stuttering so much he could have competed against Quirrel" smirked Harry.

"You're right it was hilarious ,not mentioning the was he growing paler by the minute" tittered Draco Malfoy sitting next to him at the Syltherin table opposite Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

"Hey Draco where've you been?" Ron asked with a full mouth of steak and kidney pie

"Detention with Slughorn " moaned Draco taking a drumstick from a plate and peeling the flesh away from the bone using his knife and fork

"Damn what did you do this time Draco" asked Harry also taking a drumstick and biting into the flesh

"I was making faces and winding up Granger and your twin ,Ron" smirked Draco ,sneaking a glance at Ron before continuing to eat

"Leave Ginevra alone Draco ,she's trouble and if she tells mum then I'm done for" said Ron ,gulping down his pie looking up from his food

"I thought you hated her and would like nothing better than to curse her into oblivion" smirked Harry

"I do ,but if our mum finds out ,which I'm sure she will, then I may not even be able to come back to school next year" moaned Ron with gritted teeth

"AWWWWWW! Little Ronniekins is scared of his mummywummy" teased Draco and Harry in unison before Draco adds after seeing Ron glaring over his pie "Only pulling your leg mate, we understand your situation"

—-With the girls at the Gryffindor table -

"Cant wait for the holidays Ginny, have you asked your mum whether we can stay at the Burrow for the summer holidays" asked Hermione Granger ,digging into her desert

"Yes, I asked her 2 weeks ago and you know that ,you were the one who pestered me to owl her" replied Ginny rolling her eyes ,rolling her eyes jokingly.

Gabbrielle Granger laughed "You need to calm down sis. I don't think you are going to survive if you act like this all throughout the summer"

"You're right Gabby I need to calm down"

"A lot" added Ginny

"Okay ,but I think we should finish our desert before it vanishes and get back to our common room 'cause I'm not sure about you but I have to finish my Potion's homework"

" 'Mionie, that homework is due in a weeks time…(after a look from Hermione)… ,but of course you have to stay on top of things"

When they finish their desert, they head towards the Gryffindor common room but at the portrait Gabby remembers that she left her transfiguration work in the library so she doubles up and heads to the library only to be stopped by 3 very familiar people.

"Oh look who it is ,boys, it Granger jr" drawled Draco

"Where's your sister and my twin ,Granger, gave you up as a bad choice. I wouldn't blame them to be honest…" sneered Harry

"Shut up ,Potter" Gabbrielle shouted ,not being able to control herself, she had been told by her sister to ignore them but they made you want to punch them.

"Oh, looks like this one has a bit more courage than the others. We're going to have to crush all her hopes of overpowering us. Come on boys!" Sneers Draco before taking out his wand from his robes.

Gabbrielle took hers out too and before Draco could attack she made a protective bundle around herself (a useful trick Hermione had taught her for situations like this).

"The blood-traitor knows how to play ,doesn't she, but it is 3 against 1 so if not wizard duelling than we must pull out our next trick ,muggle duelling" said Ron cracking his knuckles and approaching the young fourth year and punching her full on the stomach. Completely winded, Gabby lands on the stone-cold floor. Trying to get back up and use her wand to duel, she stumbles just before Harry kicks her around the shins making her land flat on her face. Moaning in agony, she rolls over just as Draco's foot swings to kick her in the stomach and after a last struggle to get up she falls unconscious. Just before Draco, Harry and Ron can vacate the crime scene, Hermione come rushing down the corridor to face them.

"What have you done to my sister?" Cried Hermione ,almost in tears rushing over to her sister trying to revive her. "You despicable fools!" She screamed getting up from the floor and pointing her wand at them ominously

"Ronald, what have you and your friends done to one of my best friends. I am not ever going to let you get away with this!" Ginny shrieked ,approaching the boys with her wand held out

"Give it up girls, don't pick a fight with us it is 3 very strong boys against…" Draco started

"AGAINST WHAT MALFOY! AGAINST WHAT! What do you consider us? Weak, little, cowardly girls?" Threatened Hermione ,anger flashing through her eyes, as she approached him with her wand out until it was pressing against his neck.

"Back off Granger! Don't play with us ,we know you wouldn't curse him ,you're too innocent and wouldn't risk getting a detention if your life was at a risk" snarled Harry ,pulling his wand out.

"Don't tell us what we can and can't do ,Potter, we have more guts than you three put together - picking on students younger than yourself and I was thinking how low you guys could get" Ginny pushed her wand into Harry's throat threateningly.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwww! Get your twin off me Ron!" Recoiled Harry

"Ginny get off him!" Shouted Ron pointing his wand at Ginny ,after turning it the right way round.

"Why should I? You stupid boys don't stay away from my friends ,so why should I stay away from yours" yelled Ginny punching Harry in the stomach and pushing him into the wall before retreating and laying next to Gabbrielle who still hadn't got up. Hermione ,however, was having a harder time shutting Draco up. Draco was trying to curse Hermione with his hand ,which was not being pinned to his back ,but Hermione was not the brightest witch of her age for nothing and soon after Ginny had conquered Harry she had Draco against a wall ,wandless, and punched him consecutively in the stomach before going to join Ginny.

"How is she? Have you checked?" Hermione asked ,her voice starting to crack

"She has a few broken ribs and has been kicked on the head harshly ,so I think we should take her to Madame Pomfrey and see what she says. I believe we should levitate her ,so she doesn't have too much discomfort" Ginny spoke in a determined calm voice

Hermione nodded and then lead the way to the hospital wing.

"Oh my, what has happened now Miss Granger and Miss Weasley!" Asked Madame Pomfrey taking control of Gabrielle and levitating her to a bed at the back.

"It was those stupid boys ,Malfoy Potter and my twin, they kicked and punched Gabby and only stopped because we arrived to stop them…" Ginny explained what she thought the boys had done to Gabby while Hermione just watched her sister lost for words.

"This is not to serious to be honest and we should have her on her feet by the end of this week just in time for the end of year feast and the holidays…"recited Madame Pomfrey already checking the nearest drawers for potions. "Thankyou girls you may go now. I will make sure those boys are punished ,this is the fifth time this month their victims have come to me for help"

Ginny stood up and thanked Madame Pomfrey before beckoning to Hermione ,who followed her reluctantly.

—With the boys in their dormitory—-

"Wow, Weaslette has guts ,you could take lessons from her ,Ron, you didn't step in once to help me or Draco"

"You do know that if I intervened I would…"

"Yes we know, but you could've at least hindered her or even Granger ,not hurt them, anyway I think we need to be careful around these girls: they are very strong ,have the guts and are essentially a danger to our reputation"

"Yes they are feisty aren't they" Harry almost whispered ,he was obviously hardly paying attention to Draco.

"Looks like someone has something on their mind" smirked Draco looking at Harry

"Yeah I wonder" smirked Ron ,giving Draco a knowing look.

"We should be getting to bed shouldn't we" said Harry waking up from his daydream and yawning before walking over to his four-poster and flopping down.

Draco dreamed about the way Hermione had attacked him and the way she had pressed him against the wall ,helpless and wandless. How she ,a girl, a muggleborn and a Gryffindor had overpowered him ,of all people.

_Authors Note: Hope you like it. This was just an intro to get the feel of the characters and to set the scene next chapter we really get down to business. This is my first fan fiction ,so I would really like you to review it and after the next chapter give me some suggestions on the story. Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2 -Hogwart's Express

Gabby, Hermione and Ginny are in a compartment on the Hogwarts express on the way to Kingscross.

"I can't believe that we have never been to the Burrow ,even though we've been your friends since first year end" thinks Gabby aloud

"We were on holiday all the other summers ,Gabby, and during Christmas we would stay at Hogwarts as your parents visit Charlie and Bill alternatively ,so it isn't really that surprising that we haven't been to the Burrow yet" explained Hermione ,raising her nose out of her book.

"Yes every summer we are on holiday either to Spain, France, Denmark,Netherlands or simply Scotland. This year we had to literally beg our parents not to take us to our cousins- they are horrendous" exclaims Gabby

"They can't be that bad can they?" Asked Ginny tentatively

"They are so disgusting ,rude and full of themselves ,but can we please not talk about them I don't find them an entertaining subject" adds Hermione ,placing her book in her trunk ,giving up trying to read it peacefully with two chatty girls around"

Just as Ginny was about to apologise for causing tension ,the compartment door swung open and Nevile Longbottom, Shameless Finnigan and Dean Thomas march into the compartment and sit opposite the girls.

"What are you girls gossiping about?" Asks Dean ,sitting down opposite Ginny and giving her an exaggerated smile.

"We don't only gossip ,Dean, we read and talk about the summer as well" exclaimed Hermione angrily getting Dean's attention herself ,while Ginny looks straight ahead ,startled and certainly not pleased. At that moment, the trolley witch draws outside their door and asks whether they would like anything to eat. They grab a few things each and pay for it not noticing the 3 boys who were also making their payment. Gabby rushes back into the compartment followed by Neville. Shameless and Dean had already paid and were inside the compartment ,so it left only Hermione and Ginny outside. They made no action to go back in the compartment even after they paid. They just stood there watching the 3 boys pay before the trolley witch moved on down the train. They carried on watching the boys ,their arms folded and slight frowns on their faces, wanting to see what the boys would boys however did the exactly same thing.

Eventually, Ginny broke the silence "So, looks like you 3 have found some kind of way to stop yourselves from sneering at every Gryffindor that happens to pass you. But you have replaced the sneer with such a cold look ,it could extinguish fire, that I am afraid you still haven't passed the test of being a good person"

Hermione sniggered a bit at this comment before adding "Yes, you need to try smiling ,which could take some practice, and perhaps saying a friendly hello would also be nice ,but that could take you guys over a year to master that" The 2 girls started laughing heartily after that last comment ,though the boys unusually just stay quiet. Harry found it quite a sight to see the 2 Gryffindor girls laughing before their eyes. Usually the girls were glaring or smirking at the boys but this time they were laughing -actually laughing. Draco had noticed the change too and looked taken aback at the sudden change of mood. Secretly, he believed the girls actually looked quite cute while laughing. Ron ,however noticing the change in his friends, started to flare up. Hermione and Ginny ,getting over their laughing fit started to walk back into the compartment ,when Ron grabbed their wrists and spun them around until they were facing him. Their laughing faces had been replaced by glaring ones.

"Ron what are you doing" exclaimed Harry

"Remember our promise Ron" threatened Draco

Suddenly Ron stepped towards the girls and raised his arm but Draco stopped his arm and Harry gave him a knowing look before Ron lowered his arm ,gave the girls a venomous glare and turned to go back to the Slytherin boy compartment. Draco and Harry followed not giving the utterly confused girls a backward glance. The 3 of them sat in the compartment where already Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"Whassup boys?" Asked Blaise "Took you long ,didn't it?" Ron simply glared at Draco and Ron before taking a seat next to Blaise ,not even waving a hand in acknowledgement that he knew Blaise had spoken, before Harry and Draco sat down next to Theo opposite them.

"Just took long to chose our sweets" Harry eventually answered before taking out a book and starting to write.

Best Mate,

I feel that you are my best mate as I can confide in you easily knowing that you will not and cannot spill my secrets to uninviting ears. So as you should know I am going to Ron's home right now. I am for once in ages actually looking forwards to something. At school I just feel like my life is on a loop as ever single day is the same as the last. I try to make it interesting ,bullying younger students but it doesn't give me the satisfaction it used to in other years ,especially since I had that shameful encounter with Weaslette where she overpowered me so easily. I actually feel proud of her. I mean I deserved that punch and kick for 5 whole years and she finally got the courage to do it now. As fun as it is to talk to you,I think I should put you away now because Theo is looking at me suspiciously.

Draco also took out his diary

Today has been unusual, I went to the trolley witch with Harry and Ron and who do I find there but Granger and Weaslette. Do you want to know what I saw them doing? They were laughing. I know that doesn't seem much but these are two Gryffindors who are standing infant of 3 very strong and muscly Slytherin lads and laughing after teasing them. That is not what you would usually expect a normal Gryffindor to be doing least of all Weaslette and Granger. They really aren't the typical Gryffindors. In fact, if you judged them by the way they were teasing then they could be on the brink of being a typical Slytherin. Now the Hogwarts Express has stopped so I expect that we're here know.

Draco looked up from his diary only to find Harry staring at him knowingly. It wasn't an accusing stare but a stare of understanding instead.

—- With Hermione and Ginny —-

"What just happened there?" Gasped Hermione as she watched the 3 boys enter their compartment at the other end of the train

"I think Malfoy and Potter just saved our necks while risking their reputation" thought Ginny aloud

"I'm not too sure about that. Sure they came in the way between Weasley and us ,but Malfoy said something about a promise ,I think that they were trying to save their own necks as much as ours." Sighed Hermione "Oh well, we better get back into our compartment and don't look too shocked ,I don't think Dean would like it if we told him what happened.

"No I don't think so either" giggled Ginny ,bit more colour flooding her face.

The two girls let themselves in to the compartment

-Gabby, Ginny and Hermione are unpacking their trunks at the Burrow while chatting to each other.-

"I am so happy to be able to properly meet your whole family at last!" Squealed Hermionie ,folding her shirts into a neat pile in the corner of a draw.

"Yes, and you are lucky that Bill and Charlie are coming to stay this summer as well" explained Ginny ,placing her photo of her family ,without Ron, on her bedside table.

"What about Ron ,Gin, do you know where he is staying this summer?" Asked Gabby ,placing her make up in a special vanity bag Hermionie gave her to keep her things neat


	3. Chapter 3 -The Burrow

Gabby, Ginny and Hermione are unpacking their trunks at the Burrow while chatting to each other.

"I am so happy to be able to properly meet your whole family at last!" Squealed Hermione ,folding her shirts into a neat pile in the corner of a draw.

"Yes, and you are lucky that Bill and Charlie are coming to stay this summer as well" explained Ginny ,placing her photo of her family ,without Ron, on her bedside table.

"What about Ronald ,Gin, do you know where he is staying this summer?" Asked Gabby ,placing her make up in a special vanity bag Hermione gave her to keep her things neat.

"No, I have no idea, we don't talk a lot at school ,as you know, so I don't know where he is staying ,but dad wasn't downstairs when we came ,so he may be picking Ron up separately as he knows me and Ron don't get on well" thought Ginny aloud.

Gabby sniggered "You could say that again" There is a bang from downstairs as the front door is opened and closed again.

"That's just the door. Dad must've arrived with Ron" explained Ginny seeing Hermione and Gabby jump at the loud sound of the door closing.

Downstairs with the Slytherin boys

"Nice place ,Mrs Weasley, thank you for having us" thanked Draco ,while Harry sniggered into his hands and Ron tried and failed to keep a straight face.

"Oh it is my pleasure ,boys, Ginny and the others are upstairs in her room and you two shall be sleeping in Ron's room on the camp beds Arthur put up for you two. Now run along!" Ushered Mrs Weasley ,who had no idea that Ginny and Ron didn't get along anymore or that the two boys ,that she was just talking to, are the most feared bullies at Hogwarts. Mr Weasley ,however knew the whole story as Ginny had confided in him exactly what was going on at school every summer holiday.

"Sure thing Mrs Weasley" exclaimed Harry ,grabbing his trunk and starting to pull it up the stairs. He was followed by Draco and Ron. Once they had unpacked their trunks ,which took a long time due to how untidy the boys kept theirs, the boys started to get bored.

"What are we going to do now? A whole 2 hours of boredom until dinner" sighed Draco flopping onto his camp bed and hearing an ominous creak.

"What do you do when you're bored here ,Ron?" Asked Harry ,looking around the room

"I usually annoy Ginny ,because Mum still thinks we get on and are very close twins ,so I can go into her room and not arouse suspicion of tormenting her."

"What're you waiting for then? Come on!" Exclaimed Draco jumping up from the bed and leading the way to the door. When they are in the corridor, they here giggling coming from a room to their right. Draco approaches it and places his ear to door ,trying to hear what was going on. His eyes widened in surprise as Hermione Granger's voice reached his ears. She was evidently still getting over her fit of giggles.

"Yes, quite a looker isn't he ,though not my type ,too pompous, Marie got him…" smiled Hermione ,talking about her muggle friends in London.

"Whose Marie again? The one who you hate or the one who you have known since you were very little?" Asked Ginny ,looking confused and trying to work things out in her head.

"None of them. Marie is the one who I met this Christmas when I went out shopping. You should really come meet my friends. I'm sure you'll get along well."says Hermione hopefully

"I would love to ,Hermione, I haven't got many friends because of Ron ,so making some friends out in the muggle world could really do me some good" perked up Ginny who was inwardly feeling jealous of Hermione for having so many friends while she had none other than Hermione and Gabrielle.

"Yes what about this Friday? We are meeting up anyway and I could tell them that I am bringing along a friend." Asked Hermione ,checking her iPhone calendar.

"Sure" piped up Ginny

"Can I come this time ,sis?" Asked Gabrielle hopefully

"No I don't think so. We usually get drunk on our first get together of the holidays and I don't want you to get drunk in my care Gabby ,why don't you go see Fred and George on Friday?" Asked Hermione tentatively. Hermione had never allowed her sister to come to her parties ,because she knew that if her sister was there, they would not be able to go to the bar or play spin the bottle or talk their excessively girly talks. Gabby was only one year younger that her sister ,but had the mind of a much younger soul and Hermionie knew that and consequently treated her like that. This often made Gabbrielle go berserk ,but Hermione was brave and stubborn and didn't give in.

"But 'Mionie …" Gabrielle started to protest when she heard a stifled giggle for outside the door. The other two heard it as well. Ginny frowned and opened the door harshly only to reveal Draco Harry and Ron standing outside her door ,each having their hands over their mouths trying not to laugh. When they saw Ginny, they burst out into a raucous laughter.

"You!" She said pointing an accusing finger at Harry and Draco.

Hermione came out to help Ginny confront the boys. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing ,Granger?" said Draco after recovering from his laughter

"Me and Gabby are staying here for the summer" replied Hermione crossing her ams and looking straight at Draco ,into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Well so are we!" Announced Harry. Hermione saw her shock reflected in Ginny's face as they looked at eachother. The boys surveyed the scene with mild interest as the girls' expressions changed from shock to horror to anger and finally to disgust.

"Well, stay away from us ,you idiots!" Shouted Hermione ,walking back into Ginny's room before Ginny gave the boys a look of disgust and followed her friend back into her room.

"Such sweet-tempered girls" said Draco sarcastically. "Come on boys, we better get something together -we have a war to win!"

"Yes we better" sighed Ron before adding with a laugh "Can you imagine know-it-all Granger getting drunk with a bunch of muggles"

"I get what you mean she is usually very strict and uptight at school. It shows that there is more than meets the eye concerning that girl" exclaimed Draco ,leading the way back to Ron's room.

"Was that just a compliment you gave Granger?" Asked Harry surprised.

"N-No I was just saying that she is worse than we thought" said Draco quickly ,slightly flustered at being accused of complimenting Hermione Granger. He sat down on his bed and after making sure the other two were fully engaged in their pranking plans, took out a small green and silver note book.

Nice to see you again. I am now at the Burrow with Harry and Ron. But guess who else is staying at the Weasleys this summer … The Grangers. No not the whole family. Just the know-it-all and her sister. I thought I was going to have a relaxing summer without my parents breathing down my neck ,but instead of my parents I got landed up with Granger. And ever since she overpowered me at school, am feeling very nervous around her. I know I shouldn't be because that was just one incident and I wasn't prepared ,but I is very shameful being around her and knowing that she can easily overpower me if I get too annoying. The only good thing about having them around is that if I tease them infront of Mrs Weasley then they won't be able to retaliate ,as Mrs Weasley has no idea that we are arch enemies. Fabulous isn't it! Oh and I have one more thing to add. When me ,Harry and Ron were listening at Weaslette's bedroom door, we heard Granger said that she gets drunk with a bunch of muggles at least once every year. You may not find this funny ,because you haven't met Hermionie Granger. She is the most uptight ,studious, law-abiding student in the whole of Hogwarts and the idea of her getting drunk is simply hilarious. I must get going now or Harry and Ron will get suspicious. Bye!

Draco places his book surreptitiously back in his bag before turning to the other two ,who were in deep discussion.

"Are you two plotting against me" pouted Draco

"No pal, weren't you listening" asked Ron and then without a response from Draco launched into their plan of annoying the girls.

"So we are going to go to the muggle reunion get together and follow Granger ,Weaslette and her pals then when they get drunk, see what they do record them and spread it across to all their friends" verified Draco ,taking more notes than he had ever taken for classes.

"To be honest, I think spreading it around the school is a bit lame. We should show it to them and threaten them with sending it every day ,so they are under our control." Asked Harry with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Good idea" commented Draco scratching out a few words.

"This will be amazing! We will have them under our thumb for the whole summer!" Exclaimed Ron ,checking the time. "We better get downstairs for dinner"

The boys made their way down the stairs to see Gabby, Hermione and Ginny ,sitting down at the table and waiting for dinner.

"Hello girls, we didn't know you had come to stay here for the summer as well" smirked Draco in a loud enough voice that easily carried to the kitchen for Mrs Weasley to hear.

"Why should you know ,Malfoy" Hermionie snarled in barely a whisper ,while Harry sniggered silently. The 3 of them sat down opposite the girls. Draco opposite Hermionie ,Ron opposite Gabrielle and Harry opposite Ginny. They glared at each other before Mr Weasley came into the dining room from the kitchen ,closing the kitchen door shut tightly.

"Hello Hermione, Gabby, Draco and Harry!" Announced Mr Weasley smiling at the girls graciously ,but simply nodding at the boys in a curt manner. He sat down next to Hermionie. "Bill and Charlie are coming tomorrow morning, Fred and George will be arriving tomorrow afternoon and Percy is staying at his girlfriend's house for the summer ,so it is just us tonight". At that Mrs Weasley entered the room levitating dishes of scrumptious food and everyone was soon silently eating Their mouths too full to talk. After everyone had finished their main meal desert came to replace the large dishes and everybody started to talk.

Mr Weasley was complaining to his wife about all the work Perkins was making him do ,because he was apparently too ill to attend work for the past week.

Ron and Ginny were surreptitiously arguing: keeping their faces as normal as possible and keeping their voices smooth and normal ,but still arguing. They were angry at each other for not telling each other that they were inviting their friends over.

Gabby was trying to convince Hermionie that she was old enough to go on a night out with her and Ginny ,but Hermione wasn't listening. She was not shifting a toe on this matter ,whatever Gabby threatened to do to her.

Draco and Harry were going through their plan to get embarrassing photos of the girls that Friday and thinking about how they were going to disguise themselves so they were not seen.

"Bed!" Shouted Mrs Weasley over the heads of the kids ,when it was 11:00 in the afternoon. Everybody dragged their feet up the stairs and into their rooms ,flopping onto their beds for a dreamless sleep.

_Author's Note: Could you please give me ideas on what you want to take place on the girl's night out ,which shall be what the next chapter is all about. Could you please review because this is my first fanfic and I haven't had any reviews yet ,even though many people have viewed the story._


	4. Chapter 4 -Girls' Night out

p class="p1"A/N: I haven't uploaded in 2 days so here is an extra long one to keep you going/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p1""Thanks for the food ,Mrs Weasley" thanked Hermione ,as she placed Mrs Weasley's baguettes in her beaded bag ,which had an undetectable extension charm./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Mum, we may stay out till past midnight so don't wait for us to come back." Shouted Ginny ,coming down the stairs all ready to go. Harry, Draco and Ron were watching the scene from the top of the stairs with excitement. They were about to pay Granger and Weaslette back for beating them up./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Yes, don't worry. In case you are hungry when you come back, then I will have a plate of sandwiches and cake on the table" said Mrs Weasley, ushering the girls out of the door. Draco, Harry and Ron followed the girls surreptitiously and when the girls apparated, Draco caught onto the hem of Hermione's long-sleeved shirt and apparated with her ,while Ron and Harry clung onto him. The moment they landed, they hid under the invisibility cloak. Ginny and Hermione walked to the car park ,where a bunch of girls were waiting for them./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Hey guys, it is so nice to see you after almost a year. How are you doing?" Asked Hermione politely ,hugging Marie and Lucie ,the closest of her group of friends./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I have brought a friend to join us today" Hermione showed the group Ginny ,who was showing herself./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Hello I'm Masie"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I'm Lucie"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Hannah, nice to meet you"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Olivia"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Everybody looked at Elenie ,who was eyeing Herionie and Ginny's joggers and long-sleeved T-shirts with disgust. "Oh yes, I am Elenie ,but of course you know me. I am the model ,who has been in the newspapers quite a lot due …"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Hello, yes I heard about you, I'm Ginny" Ginny cut her off. Hermione and Masie forced themselves to keep a straight class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Elenie blushed at being cut off by a new member to their class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Don't you have anything else to wear?" Elenie asked before she could stop herself. Elenie herself was wearing a short skirt and a shirt that showed her tummy. Ginny halted in the process of hugging Masie ,when she turned around to look at Elenie. Hermione looked outraged and her hand inched towards her wand. Masie also looked at Elenie ,bewildered, and then at Ginny and Hermione's clothes. They were out of date and very ugly (if she was to be honest to herself) ,but that wasn't the way to talk to a class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Lucie sensed the atmosphere change and to make sure there wasn't a fight replied, "Well Hermione has been off at her high-ranked school for the past year and wouldn't have had enough time to keep up with the fashion ,doing much more important things such as studying. But we shall look past that and be nice to her -wont we?". Lucie ended at a threatening note and glared at Elenie./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I am NOT going to the restaurant with them dressed like THAT" Elenie almost shouted./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""You won't have to" sighed Hannah ,who was always the peace maker of the group. Hermione and Ginny looked shocked and so did Masie, but Olivia ,who understood Hannah's peacemaking methods the most chimed in "Yes we will give them a makeover. The least we could do ,being their friends"./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Brilliant idea!" squealed Masie ,clapping her hands together. "There are a large variety of shops here ,so giving them a makeover shouldn't be too hard."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Oh and that shop in the West wing sells the most beautiful dresses that will totally suit you ,Ginny. For Hermione …" Lucie babbled on until Elenie cut her off./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Whose paying?"/p  
p class="p1"The girls looked at each other ,each hoping they weren't going to be given the bill./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I think we should each pay a seventh of the bill - even you Elenie" Hannah offered/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""But it wasn't even my idea to give her a makeover" Elenie protested./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Neither was it mine, but I am still paying" argued Lucie/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Give it up, you two. Elenie, we are going with Hannah's idea" Olivia stopped the argument before it could get any worse./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Alright" sighed Elenie./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The boys were watching the girls and listening to their conversation eagerly./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I couldn't disagree with that girl. Is that really what Granger and Weaslette would wear to a Girl's Night out" sneered Harry./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Well my twin has never had any proper taste in clothes" Ron cringes./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Granger doesn't look like a model though ,either." Adds Draco./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Oh that muggle girl is picking on the wrong girl ,Weaslette is going to storm at her. I really want to watch this." Harry says watching the scene eagerly./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Oh dammit, the blonde stepped in or I was sure Granger was going to have her" Draco exclaimed./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Oh no see what that brunette is saying. They are going to give the two of them a makeover." Ron exclaimed "Mum is not going to like this"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I really want to see the outcome" Draco watched them eagerly/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Me too. I wonder if they can even make a difference."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The boys then stop talking and hold their breath as the girls walk past into a near by shop./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Here you can easily get the simplest clothing. Not too fancy for a party ,but still fashionable." Marie recited as she lead the group into the shop. Elenie was at the back ,trying to find the best moment to slip away from the group. Olivia ,however had an eye on Elenie and brought her back to the group whenever she started to wander. Olivia had known Elenie since they were in Year 3 ,so they knew each other almost as well as Masie and Hermione knew each other. Hermione had always felt sorry for Olivia ,but Olivia never seemed to mind Elenie's class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Soon Lucie had found these really 'cute' dresses for the two of them to try on. Hermione had found them too fancy for a 'light meet up' ,as Marie had said ,but tried it on anyway. Ginny was thinking quite the same thing as they went into the changing room ,but didn't want to upset her new friends (who were being so generous for a mere new-comer like her). The two best friendsspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanexchanged identical looks of 'Help me' before they changed into a glittery dark blue dress and a plain red dress with a large cross on the back respectively. When they came out, the girls all gasped (except for Elenie who simply stared at them with shock). "We have to take these ,though I would consider a different colour for Ginny's dress as dark blue doesn't go well with her hair colour" Masie squealed. "Yes we are taking these ,but I wouldn't like them to spoil these on today. We should get them something a bit more casual for today." Hannah thought aloud. "Good idea, I was considering these!" Lucie exclaimed excitedly ,holding up another pair of clothes. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other both knowing that it was going to be a long night for both of them./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The boys were still outside waiting for Ginny and Hermione to exit the shop so they could follow them again. "They could've taken a different exit" Harry moaned "We should've gone with them into the shop. We may've got so many different pictures…"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p1""Harry, you know we can't follow them know ,so stop moaning" Draco butted in 90 minutes after the girls had gone into the shop./p  
p class="p1""Oh look they are coming out at last" Ron said standing up from the bench they were sitting on and flinging the cloak on them. "Woah!"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The girls were standing around Ginny and Hermione standing around them like they were a project they were handing in. Even Elenie looked impressed. The girls had done a good job. Ginny was wearing short denim shorts and a loose white top with short sleeves. Light pink lipstick was faintly applied on her lips and her newly-done red locks were hanging down loose resting on her shoulders elegantly. Hermione was wearing a tightly-fitted red dress with noodle straps and hung above her knees. Blood red lipstick was smeared on her lips and her hair was newly-curled and trimmed hanging loose. The boys were class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I never knew muggles had such a good taste of clothing" Draco gasped./p  
p class="p1""They look different don't they ,but I think we should focus on the mission ahead." Ron smirked at his two friends who were looking at the girls with open mouths. At Ron's words, they regained their thoughts and pulled themselves together./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Let's go to the restaurant know" Elenie pointed out rudely "We are late -very late!"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""It's your fault we are late ,although I enjoyed the evening so I don't mind" Lucie replied kindly. The girls waked into the shop in a good mood. After the main course, they ordered some whisky. Just before they ordered, Hermione noticed a dash of pale blonde hair flash past behind Masie. She looked at Ginny ,but Ginny was engaged in a highly interesting conversation with Hannah about something Hermione couldn't make head or tail of. She nudged Ginny. Ginny looked at class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Hermione whispered in her ear "I saw a tuft of impeccably blonde hair on the table behind Masie. I know this sounds weird ,but I think it might have been Malfoy"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Ginny gave her a knowing look "Potter has an invisibility cloak ,they may have followed us using that cloak"span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Hermione looked suspicious. "How do you know that?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Ronald is not the best person to confide your secrets in. He was shouting at Potter for not telling him about owning an invisibility cloak yesterday"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Potter, Malfoy and Ronald will pay for this"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Hermione, we don't know whether they are here or not"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Then we shall have to find out ,Ginny, Let's go to that table and see if anything moves and if it does we reach out and grab that cloak"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Alright"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The two of them get up after giving excuses to move to a different table. Hermione looks at the bench uneasily. Draco, Harry and Ron (who were indeed sitting there) gave each other stunned looks. How did Granger know they were there? Ginny sat down on the opposite bench to where the boys were hiding. Hermione was to sit on that bench. She sat down warily ,scooting up the bench. Draco ,who sat down closest to her ,ushered the other two to move up but they looked back at him smirking. Granger was still scooting up towards him and he pushed the boys up the bench ,but to no avail -they had reached a wall. Hermione scooted up the bench ,until her hip met something hard. She looked at the place ,there was nothing there -or so it looked like. She looked at Ginny with an apprehensive expression then plucked at the air and pulled the cloak off the boys. The moment she saw who she was sitting next to, she hurried away from Malfoy and perched herself o the edge of the bench./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I -Uh -You -What are you doing here?" She whispered loudly ,trying to make sure her friends didn't hear./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Can we not eat ,Granger?" Asked Malfoy sarcastically ,still smirking at the way she had hurried away from him./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Under an invisibility cloak?" Asked Ginny ,her arms crossed./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""We wanted privacy ,Weaslette" retorted Harry ,rolling his eyes./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""And so did we. We are not fools ,Potter, it is obvious you were spying on us" Ginny scowled./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Just as Harry was about to retort back ,Ron butted in."There is no point arguing ,Harry, my twin knows people too well"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Ronald, I never knew you knew that much about me" Ginny gave him a sarcastically appraising smile./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"At that moment, Masie turned around "Hermione ,Ginny who are you -" She stopped mid sentence looking at the 3 boys at the table. "Who are they?" She wanted an explanation ,but before Hermione could give one ,Elenie pranced over to their table and asked whether the boys would like to join them. Looking at the horrified expression on Weaslette and Granger's faces, Potter agreed. They got up and sat down next to Ginny and Hermione ,who had reached the table before them. Ginny gave them a look of disgust ,which everyone but Hannah missed. Hermione ,who was sitting next to Malfoy again shuffled up so close to Ginny ,they could hardly eat without knocking elbows at every mouthful. Draco didn't help either. At every moment he could, he shuffled closer to Hermione, tormenting her and smirking as he did so -Girls were so easy to annoy. They started chatting./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""So who are you guys exactly" Hannah asked ,pointing the question at Hermione ,but Draco answered./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""We are friends from school" The reaction on that table was instant. Hermione gaped at Malfoy ,while Ginny looked ready to punch him in the face. Harry however looked like he was trying to control his laughter behind his hand and Ron was shocked and amused at the same time -a smile played around his mouth. Hannah looked disbelieving ,but carried on none the less./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""So you met in that rich American boarding school Hermione went to?" Elenie asked ,suddenly more involved in the conversation./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Yes we unfortunately did" snarled Hermione ,knowing that picking a fight with the boys in a muggle restaurant wasn't going to end well ,but couldn't control her anger. Olivia saw her distress and trying to help her asked whether anyone would like to go late night bowling to get to know each other. Ginny and Hermione gave each other alarmed looks while the boys smirked at class="Apple-converted-space" /span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""No, sorry but we better be heading back now or else we will be late. Come on ,Ginny" Hermione gestured towards the door ,hoping against hope that the boys didn't indicate that they were staying at the same house for the summer. Potter almost sensing her anger added "We better be going now ,too. You lead the way girls. You found your way here before us"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""You are staying together?" Asked Elenie horrified/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Well, Ronald and Ginny share the same house and as we are their friends we went to their house for the summer" Ginny said with clenched teeth/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Could you bring them along next time? We hardly got to know each other." Lucie asked hopefully/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Of course, we will come!" Harry smiled/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Okay, next Wednesday Bowling Alley. See you there!" Waved Masie. After goodbyes they left the restaurant./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""How dare you suck up to our friends like that ,you bastards" Hermione growled./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""You are such a lot of dingbats" Ginny insulted/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""The moment we get back to school we will-" Hermione threatened/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""What will you do ,Granger?" Ron chided/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""UGH!" Hermione shouted apparateing with Ginny on the spot leaving her bag full of new clothes behind./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Now that was fun" Ron smiled tired./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Absolutely!" Draco sighed/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Granger left her shopping behind. Let's take a sneak peek" Harry opened the bag and the most fashionable clothes spilled out./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I must admit, those muggles have good taste" Ron said./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""I want to see Granger wearing these." Draco admitted/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""And Weaslette" Harry added ,taking out a very slim blood red dress./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"A/N: Halfway through this I realised that they wouldn't have been able to apparatus or drink wine ,because they are underage in the wizarding and muggle world ,so could you simply ignore it. And I have used some of my friends name here. Could you please remember that I have simply used your names and not replicated your personality here as well ,so don't take any offence ,please./p


	5. Chapter 5 -The Truce

The next morning Hermionie was sitting on her bed writing in her diary and so were 3 other people in the house.

Dear diary,

Last night was spoilt by 3 foolish brats. I had a fairly good time having a makeover with Masie, Lucie, Hannah, Olivia and Elenie. I was so tired after all of it and my arms felt like they were going to fall off with all the changing and carrying outfits I had to do ,but it was worth it. I came out of the beauty store feeling like some sort of model. I was feeling so good until I noticed a flash of platinum blonde hair streak past us and found Malfoy, Potter and Weasley spying on us. I am sure they were following us from the very start. There was a very embarrassing situation where I was sitting next to Malfoy -bang next to him. It was so foolish of me to get myself in such an awkward position. The rest of the night was spent growing red with fury ,while the boys pretended to be me and Ginny's friend and be friendly with my friends. Today,I will get them back.

Hermionie Granger

Dear Diary,

Hermionie's friends were amazing yesterday. They were so kind to me ,other than a girl called Elenie who sneered at my casual clothes. But they stuck up for me and we became really good friends. The makeover was fun and I had an amazing time ,but then me and Hermionie found the boys spying on us. I could've hexed or punched them ,but we were in full view of muggles and I couldn't risk getting expelled from Hogwarts ,so I tried to sedate my anger. When we got out of the restaraunt ,me and Hermionie yelled at them and then apparated back to the Burrow ,fuming.

Ginny Weasley

Hey pal,

Yesterday was a big success. Me, Ron and Draco apparated with the girls to the shopping centre and watched them get angry at one f Hermionie's muggle friends. Weaslette was on the point of punching her when a young sweet girl stepped in. The girls made us wait 90 minutes while they were giving Weaslette and Granger a makeover. When they walked out of the store, they were almost unrecognisable. I must admit that muggles have an a very good taste. Weaslette was looking like a model.

Harry Potter

Hey mate,

I must admit we didn't do a very good job at collecting pictures. Okay we didn't collect any. But it was a very enjoyable night ,anyway. Granger's friends have an amazing fashion sense. They made Granger look like a model ,buying her and Weaslette the most fashionable dresses and outfits. I must admit that when the two of them exited the shop, they were hardly recognisable. After that me, Ron and Harry tormented them by befriending their friends ,forcing them to be civil with us. It was so enjoyable to watch. Their faces growing redder and angrier with every word we spoke to them.

Draco Malfoy

When Hermionie got up to take a shower, she saw her bag of shopping at the foot of her bed. Just to use her clothes and wear something better than her joggers she took out a pair of casual shorts and a strapless shirt to wear for the day. She left Ginny a note for when she woke up and told Ginny to wear one of the more casual clothes today and Hermionie left out a loose dress for Gabby to wear. When she came out of the shower, she found Ginny telling Gabby about the night's events and she asked Ginny whether it was her who brought the bag of shopping upstairs.

"No, I thought that was you" Ginny said sceptically

"We must've brought it up with us ,without us knowing. We were so tired."

"I see you and Ginny got some new clothes" Gabby whined

"We got a casual dress for you too indicating the dress lying on Gabby's bed"

"Thanks ,sis"

"You're welcome"

When the girls walked into the room for breakfast, Fred, George ,Bill ,Fleur ,Charlie ,Mrs Weasley ,Mr Weasley ,Draco ,Harry and Ron were already at the table.

"Where did you get those clothes Ginny? I told you not to spend too much" Mrs Weasley asked suspiciously

"Our friends gave me and Hermionie a make over and bought us clothes make up and shoes. The rest is upstairs"

The girls sat down after giving the Harry, Ron and Draco a disdainful look.

"Are you wearing them now for our benefit or theirs" asked George smirking ,pointing at Harry, Ron and Draco.

"We are wearing them for our own benefit" answered Hermionie cooly.

"Sure"

"What did you say ,Potter" asked Ginny ,looking daggers at him.

"Nothing" answered Harry tersely.

"Too right" Ginny muttered.

"Stop bickering kids" Mrs Weasley answered her nose in a cook book. The 'kids' glared at each other before finishing their breakfast.

"So what are you planning to do today?" Asked Mrs Weasley "I suggest you all spend your time outside"

"Good idea ,mum" exclaimed Ginny "We could go swimming ,Hermionie, what do you think"

"I'm in, we can wear the new swimming costumes we got yesterday"

"I'm in!" Said Gabby

"Mum, we are going up to change!"

"Alright be down quick"

A few minutes later, Ginny and Hermionie were swimming in a natural pool at the far side of the Weasley's garden ,waiting for Gabby

"This is the life" sighed Hermionie

"Tell me about it"

The two girls were resting their head on the bank of the pool ,allowing their legs to float aimlessly in the water. Until … SPLASH! Gabby jumped in the pool like a child and started to paddle around the pool ,doing forward rolls and handstands at intervals. The other two girls then started to try and catch her. They weren't good swimmers but could swim well enough to stay afloat. Little did they know that the boys were watching them from an upstairs window.

"I really feel like joining in ,even if it is the Grangers and Weaslette" moaned Draco Malfoy ,looking wistfully at the girls

"Same ,but the moment we get there, they will turn into ferocious vultures again and threaten to punch us" agreed Harry Potter

"We could ask for a truce if it allows us to enjoy a summer"

"We could … but-"

"But what"

"The moment we get back to school it will feel so weird and think about what Pansy and Daphne would think"

"Oh who cares what they think ,the moment I get to school I am breaking up with Pansy anyway"

"Same ,but it is still weird"

"Let's give it a try ,Harry"

"Alright"

The two boys ,left Ron (who was in the shower) wore their swimming trunks and a plain shirt to wear on the way and went down to the pool.

"I won that round" exclaimed Ginny Weasley ,holding her hand up in the air

"No, you didn't catch me ,you just lightly brushed my arm" argued Gabby Granger

"You pulled that off for the last two rounds bu-"

"Break it up you two ,let's have a replay" Hermionie Granger stepped in.

" 'Mionie …"

"Yes Gabby"

"Look whose coming"

The moment she said that, she hid behind Hermionie and Ginny came up to the surface of the water to stand beside Hermionie.

"What do you want?" Snapped Ginny

"Look girls" started Draco, "we all want to have a peaceful summer ,so for everybody's sake ,I suggest a truce" Hermionie and Ginny looked at each other ,shocked.

"Just for the summer" added Harry

"You guys are feeling okay aren't you?" Asked Hermionie ,getting out of the pool so she wasn't looking up at the boys, after an awkward silence.

"Yes, we are" chuckled Draco.

"What does my dear twin say?" Asked Ginny ,a bit of steeliness in her voice ,but her face remained calm ,as she joined Hermionie standing on the pool's bank.

"We haven't really asked him yet" confessed Harry ,looking uneasy.

"Well then I accept" Ginny smiled ,then looked at Hermionie.

"I accept as well" sighed Hermionie. "You can join us in the water if you like"

"Thx" Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"It could have been worse" Harry replied ,wading into the water with his shirt on to keep dignity.

"Now all we need to worry about is Ron"

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I was wondering if you could give me suggestions on what Ron's reaction should be. Do you want him to accept his friends' truce or will he flare up and get angry? I also wanted to ask what you want the girls to do on their next get together. They shall go bowling ,but anything else? Please give me ideas.


	6. Chapter 6 -Ron's reaction

The whole day Ron had been forced to help his mother with dinner that night and hadn't seen his two best friends getting along with his twin sister's two best friends. Before dinner that evening, Draco took out his silver and green notebook and started to write.

Hey mate,

I don't know what gave me the nerves to do it ,but me and Harry have made an agreement with the girls to get on for the rest of the summer and this afternoon we actually had a really good time hanging out by the pool. I hate to admit it ,but me and Granger got on fairly well. She gave me a lesson on how to do a handstand in the water. I didn't actually get it ,but she was a very good instructor. Weaslette was teaching Harry ,meanwhile, and I could see he had no idea what he was supposed to do. Granger jr was like a child showing off her stunts and pushing off from the wall to swim to the other end. Now I see why Granger treats her sister like a child. She acts like a 10 year old not a 14 year old. I feel guilty (which is something I have never felt before) for kicking her at school a week ago. Now that I have got to know her a bit more, it has occurred to me how innocent and sweet Granger is. When you become her friend, she sticks by you no matter what. We were having a discussion about Ron's reaction when he sees us getting along and she told us not to bother ourselves with him if he doesn't accept "because that means that he doesn't deserve to be your friend. I am very worried about Ron's reaction to be honest. I hope he accepts our friendship ,because it is doing me well.

Draco Malfoy

Harry had also taken out his diary decorated with snakes of various shades of green.

Hey pal,

Today me and Draco made 'friends' with the girls. Well actually we declared truce and then hung out with them in the pool the rest of the day. Weaslette tried to tech me how to to a 'handstand' in the water but I didn't get the point of standing on your hands ,when you have feet to do that job. We got on really well. I think I am actually taking a liking to her. When she isn't punching or shouting insults at you, she can be a very humorous good-natured girl. The best thing is that she doesnt care about what Ron will say when he finds out me and Draco are friends with his twin's friends. She actually wanted to be there. Granger and her sister are fine ,but she spent more time with Draco. I am starting to get worried about the Ron Situation. If he doesn't accept the friendship then I will be devastated. I will not show it ofcourse ,but I will be furious at him.

Harry Potter

Hermione and Ginny are in their room ,while Gabby has gone to take a shower. They both take out their maroon and gold diaries from their bags and start writing.

Dear Diary,

I think the world has turned upside down. Me and Ginny have made 'friends' with Harry and Draco. To be honest, they came up to us ,while we were having a lovely time in the pool, and asked us to put aside our differences and have an enjoyable summer together. Me and Ginny were not a fan of the idea ,but we wanted a fun summer as well. We accepted and ,to my surprise, it wasn't too bad. The boys didn't sneer or pass sly comments ,but were genuinely nice to us. After a few awkward minutes, we started relaxing and getting used to each others company. Malfoy was really sweet and playing with Gabby like she was a little sister. It was so cute. I also taught him how to do a handstand ,which he learned surprisingly quickly. Ginny however was having troubles with Potter's will to listen. The scene was actually quite funny though. I feel sorry for the boys because soon enough they will have to tell Weasley about their unusual friendship with me and Ginny and I have a feeling he isn't going to take it well.

Hermione Granger

Dear Diary,

I don't know what came over me today ,but I accepted Malfoy and Potters offer of a truce/friendship. The moment I said 'yes' I thought I had done something really bad ,but then they started being friendly. I relaxed a bit and the next thing you know ,me and Potter were hanging out like we were really good friends. I then tried to teach him how to do a handstand ,but he wouldn't listen. I guess his inner egotistical self is still there just hidden. The same way he hides it when he talks to his friends. It felt refreshing seeing Potter acting so nice and different. His old self is still there ,but it his hidden away. I feel sorry for him ,because when he tells Ron ,Ron will go beserk and crazy ,but I want to be there to support them ,because the only person, who can properly control Ron out of the 5 of us is me. That is because I am his twin and have known him since I was born.

Ginny Weasley.

Gabby then came out of the shower ,wearing a baby pink coloured loose dress with no sleeves. Ginny and Hermione both stuffed their diaries in their bag and got ready themselves wearing the same kind of outfit they wore in the morning ;brushed a bit of make up on and went down the stairs. Ron shot a snide remark at them while Harry and Draco pretended to be really eager in finishing their food ,telling the girls that nothing had been told to hid yet. Ginny sat next to Ron ,who started nudging her persistently and knocking her fro as she ate. Hermione saw Harry's fists clench ,but he kept his eyes on his food. Fred and George were looking suspiciously at them -they were usually the loudest at the table. As Ginny was finishing her chicken drumstick, a loud crack rent the air and she squealed.

"Ron, owwww!"

"What I didn't do anything?"

"Don't give me that tone Ronald Weasley"

"What tone?

"You broke my ribs by nudging me the whole of dinner"

"I did no such thing"

"Ginny, if you're hurt you should lie down" Hermione interrupted their argument

"Expelliarmus" Ginny cried as Ron pointed his wand at her. Ron then clenched his fists and was about to punch her ,when Harry stopped his hand muttering "It's not worth it". At that moment Ginny fainted. The pain must've overcome her will to stay conscious. "Oh no" moaned Harry under his breath.

"I'll take her upstairs" volunteered Hermione ,using a levitation charm with Mrs Weasley's wand and taking Ginny up to her room.

"Why did you stop me?" Demanded Ron

"Well…" started Harry

"Well what"

"Me and Harry have made a temporary truce with them" Draco helped Harry out

"You what?"

"Yes Ron ,because we wanted to have a peaceful summer"

"But … why?" Ron shouted

A/N: This is one of my short stories ,but I really wanted to post. Could you pls reveiw. I have only had 2 reveiws ,even though 384 people have veiwed mine. So please!


	7. Chapter 8 -Death Eaters

**A/N: I am sorry that I haven't uploaded in a week ,but I promise you that this one is a really long fanfic to make up for the time. You may have noticed that there isn't a Chapter 7. This is because it doesn't add to the story ,but if you really do want to read it then I shall upload it at the end of this story as part of the deleted chapters.**

The next morning the 4 teenagers woke up late. Draco Malfoy woke up to a searing headache and a loud tapping noise at the window.

"Shut up" he moaned sleepily. The owl carried on tapping.

"Alright ... alright, I'm up"

He opened his eyes and slowly sat up in bed. He blinked blearily and tried to remember how he had ended up in bed ,but yesterday seemed a very long time ago.

Draco got up from bed and stumbled to the window ,screening his eyes from the bright glare of the sun and allowed the owl in. It was his father's owl. Suddenly feeling much more awake, he grabbed the letter tied to the owls leg and tore it open.

_Draco, I hope you are well and your time at the Burrow has been enjoyable. I still can't beleive you actually wanted to stay there ,but let's get to the point. We need you here for a lunch today. The Dark Lord requires your services and has summoned you for a lunch at the Manor. He also asked for a certain Harry Potter ,who I know is also staying at the Burrow. _

_Kind Regards, your father._

Draco's heart sank as he read the letter.

"He doesn't mean... No no" he whispered to himself ,incoherently.

"Draco, are you alright you look as white as a sheet?" Harry had woken up and was staring at Draco. Draco simply handed over the letter ,without even looking at Harry. Bemused, Harry read.

"Bloody hell! This ... your father" Harry stared at Draco

"We will go at 11:30. Then after the meal ,we will come straight back -no dawdling!"

"You're not actually thinking of going are you?"

"We have to. If we don't, he will kill us"

"I get what you mean but ..." Harry looked around the room as if the answer was hiding there.

"But what?" Draco's had started to shout, "We can hardly ask anyone to help us"

"The Ministry?"

"Do you really think they will believe us? They will think it's a trap or something"

"The Weasleys?"

"Yeah right, do you really think that if we go don there ,act worried and tell them all about it they can do anything to help us ,except pat our backs and give us sympathy"

"Granger and Weaslette ,then"

"Do you really think I hadn't already thought about telling them? If we tell them, our friendship will end. The moment they find out who we are, they will abbandon us"

"Oh alright!" Harry sighed collapsing on his bed ,with a threatening creak

Harry and Draco had gone to breakfast late that day. Most of the Weasleys (excluding Ron), Hermione and Gabby, had already started eating when the two boys stumbled in.

"Are you two alright?" Ginny asked Harry ,who sat next to her ,staring at his food.

"We heard raised voices from your room - was it Ron?" Hermione looked concerned at Draco ,who was paler than usual.

"Yes" Draco answered in a far away voice ,not looking at anybody. This suited him well as now Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Mr Weasley started berating Ron and all they had to do was scowl and nod whenever they stopped for breath. When the rant stopped, Draco looked straight at Mrs Weasley and said "My father asked me and Harry to join him for a formal dinner. We shall come home straight after." Draco mumbled this and shot straight to Ron's room. Harry shot straight after him.

"Alright let's go!" Draco took a deep breath and lead the way into to dining hall. The dining hall was huge and would usually be adorned with family heirlooms and the Black family crest above the fireplace ,but today black drapes covered the walls and the lights were off. Instead candles hovered over the dining table at the centre of the room ,illuminating the faces of the Dark Lord's inner circle.

"Welcome Harry and Draco. Please take your seats" Voldemort was sitting at the head of the table overlooking his followers.

"Of course my Lord" The two boys bowed and took their seats.

"Before I give you boys a certain honour, let us eat" Voldemort clapped his hands and a full feast laid itself in front of the death eaters. Voldemort simply watched his followers enjoy the feast ,while eating hardly anything himself. Food made the human brain work slowly and the Dark Lord ,of all people could not risk his safety and welfare. No one said anything. The silence was a cold one ,only the presence of Voldemort could make.

"As I was saying" Voldemort spoke in barely a whisper but everyone could hear him clearly. "I have an honorable gift for two of my guests today" All the eyes in the room fixed themselves on Harry and Draco.

"Stand up ,boys" Voldemort stared at the two boys as if trying to see right through them. Harry and Draco pushed down their occlumency barriers and stared right back. They were terrified ,but stood up erectly and with purpose ,hiding their emotions completely.

"Hold out your arms and keep your palm facing up" Voldemort was smirking slightly ,as he stared at the boys. Harry and Draco did as they were told and knew what was to happen. From now on there will be no turning back. They wanted to run from Voldemort and all the other killers in that room ,but their feet kept them rooted to the ground.

"Morsmordre!" A bright green flash filled the room ,as a high ear-peircing shriek was uttered. The wand was kept pointed at their wrists and a pain like never before seared Harry and Draco's arms. Slowly the figure of a snake etched itself upon their arms. They tried to look triumphant and elated ,but inside they were crumbling. There was no going back. No way they will ever be able to change.

"Now," Voldemort sat down on his chair and gestured for the under-age boys to do the same. "I have a very important job for you two" Draco and Harry looked at eachother ,this time displaying confusion but feigned determination and a hint of concealed fright.

"We accept ,my Lord"

"Yes ,we want to help"

Voldemort smiled a mirthless smile full of malice. "I need you to seduce the mudblood Granger and the Weasley girl. Then bring them here ,to me"

"What will happen to them?" Draco asked nervously ,hoping for the best.

"They shall simply be interrogated. Nothing major" Voldemort replied in an offhand voice ,but his eyes betrayed him. Peircing through Draco, they tried to take over his feelings. Draco felt a cold wave rush past him._ Interrogated. Oh no!_

"Consider it done ,my lord" Harry responded ,saving Draco the difficulty of doing so.

"Good" Voldemort replied "You should go now, we don't want them worrying" Trying to ignore the jealous and malicious stares, they hurried out of the hall.

A/N: Hope you liked it! I am sending undiluted bubotuber puss to anyone who doesn't reveiw.


	8. Chapter 9 -What to do?

A/N: Thank you for all those that reviewed. I would please like more. I am going to announce the best reveiwers at the end of this story. The more you reveiw, the more chance you have of winning!

"What have we got ourselves into?" Draco sighed ,collapsing on his bed

"A black hole. It is simply sucking us deeper and deeper into its dark depths" Harry mimicked Draco by lying on the bed ,staring out of the window.

"I hate my life" Draco closed his eyes ,trying to block everything out.

"Your life? What about your victims? Our victims?" Harry suddenly jumped out of his bed ,with a revengefull glint in his eye. "What about Weaslette and Granger?"

"There is nothing we can do. I explained that to you before we went to the Manor ,no one we can go to" Draco turned over in his bed ,his back facing Harry.

"This is our friends' lives we are talking about here ,not an unknown person's life. This is not harmless bullying!" Harry was shouting now.

"Harry, we cannot tell them who we are. Granger and Weaslette have been our friend for less than a week. Do you really beleive-" Draco's rant was cut short ,but a nervous knock on the door.

Harry opened the door and glared at their visitor ,before realising who it was and forcing a smile. Harry was still pale from the pain of the Death Eater christening.

"Would you like to- Are you alright?" Ginny cut her sentence short ,looking at Harry with concern.

"You look terrible ,Harry" Hermione saw Draco and gasped (He was worse) "What happened to you guys?"

"Was it Lucius?" Ginny asked ,not beating around the bush.

Ignoring Ginny's question, Draco cut in "What did you come to us guys for?" Now looking closer, Draco could see that they were wearing swimming costumes under a fluffy, white towel.

"We wanted to ask you whether or not you wanted to come out for a dip ,but-"

"We will come. Go to the pool side. Let us change and we will come to see you" Draco then pushed then out of the door and sighed ,looking at Harry as Harry opened his mouth to carry on with their argument ,and gestured to drop it.

Outside on the lake ,Hermione and Ginny were sitting on the edge of the pool ,their feet dangling in the water ,while Gabby did lengths of the pool.

"It is obvious that all this is about what happened at the manor ,whatever happened" Hermione concluded.

"But what did happen at the manor?" Ginny asked Hermione ,but loooked back at her as if she had an idea.

"No idea" Hermione replied "Nothing too bad ,I hope"

"Knowing what Lucius is capable of, the chances are very unlikely"

"Ginny, you aren't trying to say-"

"Hermione, isn't it obvious"

"No it is not!" Hermione's voice was growing louder. "Those are rumours ,Ginny, rumours made by people who are scared of the Malfoys. And I refuse to beleive in rumours!"

"Yes ofcourse Hermione ,but there is some proof. Lucius has been included in Dark activities and dealings since a young age and..."

"Then explain this ,Gin, if Lucius was a Death Eater then why would he allow his son to become friends with two mudbloods and a blood-traitor AND if you are saying that Lucius hasn't been told of Draco's most recent friendships then why has he allowed his son to stay at the home of blood-traitors for the summer! Why?" Hermione stood up on the grass and folded her arms ,glaring down at Ginny.

"Hermione, Potter was called to Malfoy Manor as well ,meaning that it had had to be to do with 'You know who'. Meaning that Voldemort must've placed Potter and Malfoy here to-" Ginny stood up to face Hermione and clenched her fists in frustration.

"Ginny, how dare you say that! They would not do anything of the sort. I know the foolish prats they sometimes can be ,but I trust them now and I think that you should do the same" Hermione's was shouting now.

"Hermione haven't you noticed how unusual it is that they suddenly asked for our forgiveness"

"No I do not see! They wanted to turn over a new leaf. Is that a crime now?"

"No it isn't it's just suspicious and it fits. Dont you see?"

"No I don't and I refuse to" Hermione took her towel and marched away from Ginny and into the house ,muttering under her breath as silent tears poured down her face.

Draco watched as Hermione wiped her tears as she stomped u to Ginny's room ,locking herself in.

"I'll go see what's wrong" Draco headed towards the girls' room door. Harry carried on walking to the pool.

"Hey, what happened?" Harry took the spot Hermione had occupied a few minutes ago.

"None of your business!" Ginny snapped ,giving him the cold shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked again ,not perturbed by the cold shoulder. A silent tear rolled down Ginny's face ,as she looked at Harry.

"We argued" She sighed

"About what?" Harry shuffled closer and placed his arm around her shoulders. She shivered ,but didn't shrug it off.

"Nothing important" Ginny took on an offhand voice ,but her eyes darted to Harry's arm and saw a sweatband covering the spot where a dark mark would reside. "What's that?"

"Got to keep my Slytherin colours haven't I" Harry looked at Gabby ,who was now perfecting her handstand, avoiding Ginny's suspicious eyes.

"Right" She was unconvinced. She wanted to press the subject ,but something she couldn't explain was telling her to drop the subject.

"So, what happened when you went to the Manor?"

**Author's Note: Ooh! A cliffhanger. Mean aren't I? What do you think will happen next? Could you please write it in the reviews section down below. Please...**


	9. Chapter 10 -presenting Hinny

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in some time ,but I had an idea for a new story and I just needed to get it down. Don't worry, I am still writing this. I have not given up on this fanfic! Now do you remember where we left off? If not read chapter 9 again. I left it off at a cliffhanger.**

"Nothing really. We just went and ate dinner with his parents. They were really nice as well. They ... gave me extra dessert and allowed us to use their quidditch pitch" Harry lied completely ,trying to sound like it was nothing of importance ,but Ginny was stubborn and pursued the subject.

"So let me get this straight. You went there had dinner, talked for a bit and then played Quidditch?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Yes, that is about right" Harry nodded and gave her a strained smile.

Ginny ,however, raised her eyebrows and smirked nastily before asking "So why did you come back so pale and terrified"

Harry paused after this and frowned "I'm sure that you play quidditch ,Ginny, you should know how rough the game is. And why are you so interested? It was just Draco's parents?" Harry pretended to look hurt ,but inside he was afraid how much Ginny had suspected. How ever much he had denied it, her and Granger were intelligent and if they placed all the facts together, he was sure they could figure out the truth. The thing was that he had just seen Granger running from Weaslette with tears in her eyes. What had happened between the Golden duo?

"What happened to Hermionie? Me and Draco saw her running up to your bedroom crying" Harry looked at Ginny expecting her to cry or at least look upset ,but when he was surprised to see Ginny's face contort into anger and spite.

"She is so stupid! She can't even see- I'm going to get her- If she doesn't-" Harry heard Ginny mutter incoherently ,clenching her hands into fists.

"Did you fight?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we had a loud and angry argument which ended in her crying" Ginny was fuming. Harry could almost see the fumes emitting from beneath her red hair. Harry thought that she looked really cute even though she was in the mood that could kill. Harry smiled at her. Ginny was too angry to answer.

"What were you arguing about?" Harry asked eventually.

"None of your business!" She glared at him ,but her eyes widened slightly when she saw him grinning at her angry glare.

What's so funny?" she snapped.

"You look so sweet when you are angry" he said truthfully. Ginny looked appalled at him ,her eyes expanding at an alarming rate. Ginny opened her mouth to reply to Harry ,but Ron interrupted them and faced Harry with a blank expression on his face.

"Mum is calling you to help with the table. You too" Ron looked at Ginny. Ginny nodded tersely and followed Ron inside with Harry following on. Gabby was sitting in the pool and smiling wistfully at Ginny and Harry with a knowing expression on her face. She acted young but you should never underestimate a girl's ability to understand emotions and feelings.

**How do you like it? I know it is short (it is the shortest chapter I have ever written) but I really wanted to post a chapter for you guys. How would you want to carry on with Harry and Ginny's relationship? Would you like Ron to intervene? Would you like the other Weasleys to get in the way of Harry's and Draco's plan? Pls tell me in the reveiws below.**


	10. Chapter 11 -Draco and Hermione

**Hello Everybody! Sorry for not uploading in a week for both fanfics ,but I was following the cricket intently and was focused entirely on that. Pls enjoy and review.**

Meanwhile Hermione was trying to calm herself down in Ginny's room. She _knew _that she was right about Potter and Malfoy ,but Ginny's words were ringing in her head. _Don't you see... all rumours are based on facts... haven't you thought... _Her musings where interrupted by a loud knock on her door and a deep, worried voice.

'Granger, I know that you're in there. Open up and tell me what's bothering you'

Hermione stayed silent. The last thing she wanted right now was to be interrogated by Draco Malfoy.

'Don't pretend that you're not in there' Malfoy started then for good measure added 'If you don't open the door I will blast it open'

The next moment, the door was flung open as a raging Hermione glared at Malfoy. Her cheeks were stained with tears and she was looking like she could murder someone and Draco had an idea who that someone was.

'How dare you think about tearing down this door, Draco Malfoy. These people have allowed you to stay here at their expense' Hermione shouted in his face before swinging around and sitting on her camp bed. Draco was smiling faintly as he strutted into the room and plonked himself on the edge of her bed ,while looking around. He had never been in Weaslette's room before. It was around the same size as Ron's only it had bigger windows ,which looked out upon a beautiful view unlike Ron's which looked out at the front garden. Eventually he looked at Hermione again. She looked really vulnerable sitting with her knees brought up to her chest under the gryffindor sheets. She was crying silently again. Draco really wanted to sit down next to her and place his arm around her shoulders to comfort her ,but something told him that she wasn't going to like his more than friendly action.

'What is wrong?' Draco asked in a soft voice after placing a silencing charm upon the door of the room.

Hermione wanted to reply 'nothing' but his change in tone caught her attention and she whispered 'Ginny' Draco nodded in understanding as Hermione wipes her tears on the Gryffindor sheets. He had thought it would be that hot-headed red-head. She was capable of losing her temper easily.

'What exactly happened?' he asked taking Hermione's hand and stroking it gently. Hermione shivered at his touch but didn't pull away.

'We argued about ... something' Hermione replied softly ,but at the thought of Ginny her voice grew angry 'She just wouldn't listen! She simply carried on talking and accusing them of everything and anything that she could think of! And when I asked her what she based these accusations on ,she told me rumours! Baseless rumours! I can't believe her! In front of them, she puts up a facade and smiles innocently! A few days ago, i may have actually believed her! But now... NOW!' Draco allowed Hermione to shout her way to silence ,listening intently to her frustrated rant.

'Who exactly are these people and what are these rumours? They seem far-fetched' Draco had his suspicions of these people. There were only three people in this house ,who Weaslette would accuse and only two of them who Granger would defend. He was touched by Granger's trust in him. Unconsciously, Draco scratched the place on his shirt where his Dark Mark lay. Hermione didn't miss the movement and furrowed her brow suspiciously.

'So Malfoy what happened at the manor?' Hermione looked up. Her voice was steady and she was staring at Malfoy innocently. Malfoy was startled by her change in tone and stumbled on his words.

'I-it wasn't really much. We ate food, talked a bit and then came home Nothing exciting' Draco fingered his sleeve nervously. Hermione forced a look of innocent curiosity to hide her narrowed eyes 'Then why did you come back looking so pale and frightened?'

'We-there was something really disgusting in the food and we threw up when we returned' Draco lied. He felt really bad and wanted to hit himself for betraying Granger's trust but he couldn't tell her ,not now, not ever. Something must have shown in on his face because Hermione asked him whether he was alright.

'Yeah I'm alright' Draco stood up and made his way to the door 'Come down for dinner ,alright, and try to make it up with Weaslette' Draco then shut the door ,before she could reply and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. Just then, he noticed two pairs of eyes watching him.

'Weasel twins, what are you doing here?' He asked with severity.

'It wouldn't have been hard to hear Hermione shouting at you. We came to see what was going on.' Fred took a step towards Malfoy.

'And what do we see but the Malfoy boy going into our sister's room' George stepped in line with his twin.

'We wait for half an hour until he comes back out again ,breathing heavily and very pale' Fred tilts his head to his side watching Malfoy closely 'What would make _the Draco Malfoy _look that put out?'

'Shut your mouth ,Weasel' Draco snarled and turned to Ron's room not before hearing a voice call

'Don't cross her Malfoy. She may be nice and sweet to her friends ,but she is nothing less than ruthless to her enemies' Malfoy slammed the door behind him and sat on his bed in a huff. _How will he be able to get close to Granger if all her friends are so opposed against their friendship? How is he going to be able to get her to trust him? It was all stupid Voldemort's fault. If he hadn't given him and Harry such an impossible task, we wouldn't have been in this situation. It was only because of him that he wanted to be Granger's friend so badly…_His musings were halted by a slam of the door.

"Hey mate! What's up? Someone seems to be in a bad mood" Draco asked an annoyed Harry.

"Mrs Weasley made me and Weaslette help make all the food for tonight" Harry explained ,stamping his feet "Looked like a feast for 50 not 12. She made us do everything."

"Calm down mate and tell me what happened with Weaslette" Draco forced Harry into a seat ,laughing slightly at Harry's anger.

"Oh nothing really. She was still fuming from her and Granger's argument and was in a foul mood. Unluckily, she was very interested in my Slytherin wristband. And seemed very angry with me. What about you?" Harry looked up at Draco.

"I found Granger in one of her weakest states and took advantage of it. She was _also_ in a bad mood. And of course Weaslette was angry at you. Her and Granger were arguing about us. Weaslette was believing rumours about us and Granger was refusing to accept them." Harry looked surprised at Draco and raised his eyebrows.

"How do you-"

"Granger went on a rant about their argument. She didn't let slip our names but I am not a fool and was easily able to find out what she was talking about."

"Well we better get to dinner. I don't want all my hard work to go in vain." Harry headed towards the door. Draco chuckled at his friend before following him out of the door.

_Author's Note: I hope you like this update. Next chapter will be about Ginny and Hermione's reconciliation. Looking forward to it. Pls review._


	11. Chapter 12 -Reconciliation

Author's Note: Hello guys! Sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while. So here is a long one to keep you going.

Ginny ran into her room in a frenzy of anger.

'If mum makes me wash one more dish ,I am...' Ginny stopped shouting as Hermione turned in her bed to face her.

'Oh hello ,Hermione' Ginny approached her friend's bed nervously.

'What do you want?' Hermione replied wearily. She had been having a nice rest before Ginny came in and woke her up. Her eyes were still swollen when she sat up and pulled her knees towards her chest ,resting her chin against her knees. Ginny took a deep breath.

'I'm sorry' she sighed ,looking at Hermione grimacing.

'You're sorry?' Hermione asked ,gaping at the red head in front of her. Ginny nodded ,looking away from her friend. Hermione's eyes widened in wonder. She had never thought it would have been Ginny reconciling their friendship. She had a very hot temper ,but Hermione had never known her to apologise.

'I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shouted at you. What made you come around?'

'Well, Potter came to console me after we fought and he was nice. Better than usual. He calmed me down considerably.' - Hermione raises her eyebrows - 'Weird right? He was actually able to handle me. I am usually too much' Ginny smiled slightly at Hermione when she finished.

'Malfoy came to me as well afterwards and got me to come around' she smiled at the memory. 'He told me to make up with you just before he left and he listened to me rant all about the argument. He was a really good friend just then'

'Looks like we really owe them one' Ginny laughed ,but then she suddenly stopped as she remembered something 'I saw an unfamiliar sweat band on Potter's arm. He certainly wasn't wearing it before he went to the Manor'

'Ginny Weasley' Hermione shouted with a hint of mirth 'Is everything they wear and do going to be related to that ridiculous theory of yours. Because Malfoy told me what happened at the Burrow. They simply went ,ate food ,puked on a disgusting dessert and came back. Nothing dodgy at all' Ginny was about to protest when she registered what Hermione had said.

'Did Malfoy mention anything about playing quidditch?' Ginny asked suspiciously.

'No. Nothing. Why?'

'Potter told me that they went quidditch and he fell off his broom. He didn't mention anything about disgusting food. In fact, he said the food was nice' Ginny frowned.

'So?' Hermione looked questioningly at her friend.

'I don't think they are being quite truthful to us' Ginny's voice was a dangerously calm tone.

'They may have just forgotten...'

'No I don't think so somehow. You see there would have been no point in hiding a quidditch game or a disgusting meal. I think that they are purposely hiding something from us. Something that happened at the Manor' Hermione opened her mouth ,but Ginny cut across her 'and don't say that I am basing my theories on rumours ,because this is fact: they lied to us about what happened at the Manor and they are wearing a Slytherin sweat band where their Dark Mark would be. These are facts Hermione' Ginny stood up and started to pace the room.

'Ginny, there must be a very good reason for why they aren't telling us what happened. Maybe it is for our own good' Hermione pleaded ,trying to convince herself just as much as Ginny.

'Nobody keeps secrets from their friends ,Hermione. And that is a fact' Ginny states ,stamping her foot in the floor.

'But why would they lie to us? Why?' Hermione asked ,giving in to Ginny's argument and now looking utterly depressed.

'I don't know ,Hermione,but they are hiding something to do with their trip to the Manor. I think that they are Death Eaters and are either too cowardly to tell us the truth or have been given a task that we should not know of' Ginny frowned thoughtfully . Hermione looked pained as she wondered why the two Slytherins would hide something from their new friends.

'We can never get the answer by taking educated guesses ,so' Hermione took a deep breath 'we are going to have to confront them' Ginny's frown suddenly turned into a determination and she nodded.

'Yes, I believe that you are right. There is no point guessing. We will do it after dinner'

Author's Note: I thought of splitting this into two chapters ,because I haven't finished the ending of the other one and would like to post this straight away. So here it is! Chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 13 -Confusion

Author's Note: Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys are well. Pls review!

Draco and Harry were already at the table ,when Ginny and Hermione came down for dinner. The boys had left spaces next to them for the girls to sit ,but ignoring them completely, Ginny and Hermione sat in between the Weasley twins and Ron. The latter smirked at his ex-best friends ,while the twins looked utterly perplexed. Harry and Draco looked confused. What had happened? They tried to make eye contact with the girls but they were now talking to twins.

'Are you two alright?' Fred asked quietly ,looking at the girls in confusion.

'Oh yes, absolutely fine' Ginny replied in a steely voice vacant of any emotion.

'Are you sure? I mean...' George looked over at Draco and Harry ,who quickly looked away ,when Hermione's head snapped to look at them.

'You mean to ask why we aren't sitting with them?' Hermione gestured to Potter and Malfoy. V

George nodded 'Why don't you ask them then?' With a swipe of her bushy hair, Hermione had left the table. Ginny shot a look of distrust at her ex-friends before following suit.

'What in the world happened there?' Ron asked ,who had not paid attention to the conversation. The twin shot daggers at the only other two boys at the table (Charlie, Bill and Percy had gone out with Mr and Mrs Weasley).

'What did you do?' Fred asked Draco and Harry. The latter looked utterly confused.

'Why do you think that we had anything to do with this?' Harry was bewildered and frightened. Of course he and Draco had done something that would annoy their newly-made friends immensely ,but they couldn't have found out. Could they?

'Because, they told us to ask you what was wrong with them. So spit it out. We haven't got all day' George looked at his enemies. They certainly didn't look like they were hiding something ,but Hermione had told him that he would find answers in the two Slytherin boys before them. And they did looked slightly frightened.

'I have no idea what you are talking about ,so shut it!' And with that, the two Slytherin boys got up from their seat and went to their room ,taking a lot more food than would be needed to feed two boys.

Author's Note: At last Fred and George are getting involved. They were out of the picture for most of start. I am not sure if I want the rest of the Weasley family to interfere yet. Please tell me if you do in the reviews.  
What do you think will happen? Why did the boys extra food upstairs? How will the girls confront them? Find out in the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note: Hello again everyone! It is so stressful handling two fanfics at once. But anyway pls enjoy!**_

In Ginny's room the two girls were busy writing in their diaries after dinner

Hey,

I haven't talked to you in a while. Ever since me, Gabby and Hermione made friends with those Slytherins - Potter and Malfoy- actually. Well that is what I want to talk to you about. Malfoy and Potter have been lying to me and Hermione about what happened when they went to the Manor for lunch. When they came back from their trip, they looked absolutely terrible, but wouldn't accept it and when we asked them what happened, they lied to us. They even thought they could get away with it! The idiocy of males. Me and Hermione just left them in the dining room with Fred and George. I just want them to be truthful with us even if there is bad news. I am expecting the worst. Malfoy's parents are Death Eaters and could have done or told anything to them. I hope they are alright.

Your truthful friend,  
Ginny

Dear diary,

I feel like strangling those boys. They lied to us! They actually lied to us! I cannot believe them! I even believed and vouched for them ,when Ginny wouldn't. I simply want them to trust us and tell us the truth. I hope they come to their senses soon.

Your friend,  
Hermione

Hermione looked up from her diary to see Ginny still scribbling down ferociously ,taking deep breaths to calm herself down. She could hear the boys shouting downstairs. Maybe they shouldn't have given Fred and George a hint about what they were angry about. Ginny places her diary aside and looked at her best friend ,knowingly.

"I don't think we should have told them about Potter and Malfoy getting us worked up" Ginny sighed as the voices downstairs became louder and then abruptly stopped.

"What happened?" Hermione looked worried. "You don't think Fred and George did something to them ,do you?"

"No, they wouldn't dare unless they got a valid reason" Ginny reassured ,but she didn't look convinced.

"I am going to go and check what happened" Hermione decided ,getting up and heading towards the door. Just as Ginny was about to follow, there was a knock on their door. The two girls shared looks of confusion and apprehension. There was another knock. Hermione opened the door to see Harry and Draco carrying at least seven plates of Mrs Weasley's cooking.

Glaring at them she asked, "What do you want?"

"Uhh. Granger can we put these plates down first and then answer you" Harry asked ,trying to shift one of the plates resting on his arm into a more comfortable position. Hermione hesitated for a bit before allowing them in the room. After the food was placed on the mini table ,which was pushed into the middle of the room, the 4 teenagers perched themselves on the edge of a bed to talk.

"So" Hermione indicated Harry and Draco to start talking.

"Why did you leave so suddenly at lunch? The twins said it was our fault. Something about what you whispered to them while you were at the table" Draco started the conversation ,looking at Ginny and Hermione for an explanation.

"And you were glaring at us just before we came in. Did we do something wrong?" Harry added. Ginny snorted at the comment and the boys looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"If you did do something wrong then you should already know. If you didn't then we don't need to tell you" Ginny replied coldly. Harry and Draco sneaked looks of guilt at each other. Ginny was too annoyed at the boys to notice ,but Hermione ,who was staring the boys down with a look that could kill, noticed every move they made.

"Well"

"We have a confession to make ,but first you need to tell us what you know" Draco asked.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Need to?"

"Could you?" Draco corrected.

"We noticed that you were lying to us" Ginny took a deep breath and started ,still angry with the boys.

"About what?" The words came out of Harry's mouth before he could stop them. Unlike Draco, he had not been born a Death Eater and hadn't been taught or learnt how to evaluate what he was saying before he said it. The moment Harry uttered the words, Harry knew he had made a mistake.

Hermione jumped to her feet and shouted "You lied to us about more than one thing! We were angry at you for just one lie and now we discover that that wasn't the only one!"

"You boys are insufferable! I don't know why we accepted your truce OR FRIENDSHIP!" Ginny shouted.

"You don't understand. What would you have done if you had the Dark Mark forced upon you and two of your only friends are thoroughly against Death Eaters?" Draco pleaded ,standing up as well and facing his former friends. Ginny and Hermione looked shocked.

"You had the Dark Mark seared into your skin?" Hermione asked quietly. The two boys nodded ,pulling their shirt sleeves up. Ginny and Hermione approached the boys cautiously. Hermione looked at Draco's mark with sorrow and Ginny looked at Harry's in disbelief.

"I kept on telling Hermione that this had happened but I didn't mean it" Ginny whispered .more to herself than the boys.

"It must have hurt" Hermione muttered ,lightly touching the mark with her index finger. Draco flinched. "I'm sorry"

"Me too" Ginny hugged Harry ,then Draco ,while Hermione did the same.

"So we are friends then?" Harry asked hopefully. Ginny was about to say yes when Hermione nudged her.

"First we would like to know the truth about what happened at the Manor" Hermione asked ,looking from one boy to the other. Draco posed a grim face and started. After a while Harry took over. When they had finished their story, there was utter silence in the room.

"So what were you going to do?"

"We were going to act like nothing had changed and feed Voldemort false information" Draco said "That was the plan ,at least" Hermione shook her head ,disbelievingly.

"That would never have worked out unless you would've told us what you were telling Voldemort about us" Hermione said ,knowledgeably. "You see, Voldemort would have found out about what was going on by simply asking us questions and we would answer truthfully ,oblivious to your lies" Draco nodded

"But couldn't he use legilimency now?" Harry asked.

"Not if we can help it" Ginny sent a glance at Hermione.

"Yes..." Hermione looked at Ginny with understanding.

"What are you guys saying or whatever you call it?" Harry looked at the two girls like they had gone mad.

"Just planning" Hermione answered evasively "Anyway, as we were saying, I propose that you take us to Voldemort and when he attacks we would be ready and alert"

"But Granger, that would be very dangerous. What if he caught you when you weren't ready for it?"

"I'm sure that we would be utterly prepared ,so unless you have any other ideas we are going along with that"

"What about we...uh...we...alert the order of the...uh...phoenix? There is one ,isn't there?" Harry proposed ,struggling to think of another idea. The girls beamed at him.

"I think that you are getting on to something there" Ginny praised

"Yes, and then instead of just us with you when you take us to the death Eaters, most of the order will come as well and we can perhaps defeat Voldemort once and for all or at least get out of this mess and get rid off a few Death Eaters" Hermione built up her plan. "I think I should send an owl to Dumbledore at once" And with that, the group dispersed.

_Author's Note: Sorry about the abrupt ending ,but I really wanted to post and I have to go now. So pls review and carry on reading! :)_


	14. Chapter 15 -The letter

Author's Note: I have got bad news for you all. I am going on holiday for about a month ,so for the rest of the summer holidays I won't be able to post frequently ,as it will be hard to find the time. Sorry to start on a sad note. Let's carry on from where we left off...

"Ginny I got it! I got the reply!" Hermione sqealed ,rushing up to Ginny's room after receiving a letter from a tawny owl with shaking hands. Ginny instantly jumped up from her cosy spot on the bed.

"Let's see what he says" Ginny could hardly conceal her nervousness.

"Not yet. We need to show the boys as well"

"Oh yes! I'll go get them" Ginny was about to rush out of her room ,when she saw the door opening already.

"No need. We heard Hermione's squeals from our bedroom" Turning to Hermione "You were so loud. I'm sure the Lovegood's would have heard you". Draco sat down next to Hermione on the bed while Harry took a stool next to Ginny's bed. Hermione was looking strangely at Draco.

"Anything I said?" Draco looked at Hermione with asmile creeping up his face.

"You said my name. You called me 'Hermione'"

"Um.. uh...well...that's your name ,isn't it?" Draco felt the heat creeping up his neck and tried to look as innocent as possible. Harry and Ginny were watching the exchange with slight smiles on their faces ,but to subdue the awkwardness Harry spoke up.

"We should read what's written in the letter ,you know" Draco and Hermione snapped out of their trance and Hermione took out the letter to read it ,but stopped midway.

"What if he rejects us? I can't read it! Ginny, you do it" Hermione thrust the letter into Ginny's hands and scruched up her eyes ,hoping for the best. Draco placed an arm around her shoulders. On other occasions, she would have shrugged it off ,but it felt nice to know that he was there -even if the same hand that was around her shoulders bore the Dark Mark.

"Alright...let's do it" Ginny opened the letter and skimmed the passage in her head. Draco and Harry's eyes were fixed on her face ,trying to interpret her expressions. "It's good news ,don't worry. Dumbledore trusts our decision on these two lads ,so...here read it" Ginny thrust the letter at Hermione ,wearing a triumphant smile. The boys read the letter over her shoulders.

To Miss Weasley and Miss Granger,  
Thankyou for informing me of this new input. I will not write much here ,for fear of this letter being intercepted ,but you will know more soon enough. I beleive that you two girls have your reasons for trusting the boys in question and I wholy beleive you and would like to meet you and them soon. I know that I cannot enter the Burrow for fear that the rest of the Weasleys suspiscions on what I was doing there ,so I would like you to be ready with enough things for a night by one o'clock tonight. I will send someone to get you six. I look forward to greeting our newcomers.  
Head of the Order of the Phoenix,  
Albus Dumbledore

P.S. Don't tell anyone you are going here with me

"What does he mean by 'you six'" Harry asked Ginny.

"Fred and George have joined the Order as well. Me and Hermione are too young to be involved in the actual fighting but we are allowed to listen in on the meeting and give ideas ,being the smartest witches in the year" Ginny smiled proudly at Harry ,who was getting up. "Where are you going?"

"I've got to pack. We're need to be ready at one ,so I should start packing now"

"Me too. I've got a lot to do. We need to make sure we don't forget anything" Draco got up too

"Are you sure? We've stil got two hours" Hermione got up ,looking confused

"Yeah, we need to make ourselves presentable as well" Harry caught a flash of his reflection in a mirror and shuddered at what the Order would think if he went like that

"You two can do that as well. Put on your make up and do your hair" Draco finished off ,vaguely. Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"Are you really going to put on gel and all sorts on your hair and wear suits or something" Ginny laughed.

"Uh...aren't we supposed to make ourselves presentable. We are going to the headquarters after all" Harry frowned.

"No. The Order is like our second home and most of them are our friends. Making yourselves look all smart will be pointless" Hermione explained.

"So we wear casual clothing?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Okay, I claim the shower first" Without another word, Draco shot out of the room with Harry following close behind.

"We better inform Fred and George" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, and warn them not to laugh if Malfoy and Potter's clothing is too formal" Ginny added ,following Hermione to Fred and George's room.

At 5 minutes to one, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were waiting outside for the Slytherin boys to come down. Ginny wore a green, loose top over a pair of denim shorts and her hair was flowing down her back neatly. Hermione wore a tight tank top over a skirt and her hair was in an elegant pony tail.

"If they don't come down now, we are going to be late" Hermione was pacing around on the grass.

"Stop worrying. We've still got five minutes" Ginny patted Hermione on the back with a smile then looked up at the house to check for the two Slytherins. "Oh look they're here. Wow" Ginny stared at Harry who came out of the house first ,carrying one backpack and a mudium-sized suitcase. He looked hot -there was no other word to describe him. He wore simple jeans and a green T-shirt with the Slytherin sweatband (to hide his Dark Mark). Draco came behind him carrying a small backpack with two small suitcases. Like Harry, he wore the Slytherin sweatband and looked absolutely hot. They walked towards the girls with nervous smiles on their faces.

"Never thought that I'd see a Slytherin looking nervous -especially you two" Ginny grinned at Harry.

"Well, we don't want to be thrown into Azkaban" Draco pointed out.

"Dumbledore wouldn't throw you two into Azkaban. You are on our side" Hermione gave Draco a reassuring hug.

Fred and George ,who were wearing identical clothes, came over to the group after seeing the hug and the heat rising up Draco's neck

"Malfoy ,you do realise that we are only staying over for the night and not the week" George commented ,eyeing Malfoy's bags.

"Yes, I know that ,Weasley" Draco shot back.

"Calm down and look at who is here to pick us up" Harry chuckled ,as the Order member tripped over her own foot. Everybody looked at her.

"Tonks!" Hermione and Ginny squealed ,rushing forward to hug her.

"Watcher Ginny, Hermione" Tonks greeted them ,returning the hug. "I am here to take you two, the twins and two newcomers" Tonks looked around for the newcomers and when she saw Harry and Draco, she gasped. "Are you sure that they are to be trusted? It could be a trick? A plot against us?" Tonks looked suspiciously at Harry and Draco.

"Tonks, they are helping us..." Hermione started but thought better of it. "You'll find out soon enough"

"So, how are we getting there?"

"This portkey" Tonks brought out a pair of scissors from her handbag and gestured for everyone to touch it. "It should activate in... 5...4..."

"3...2...1" Everybody chanted with Tonks. The familiar jurk behind the navel occured and the next second, they were outside 12 Grimmauld Place.

Clinging onto Draco ,so she wouldn't fall Hermione asked Tonks "Have you got the note?"

"Yup! It should be in here somewhere" When Tonks finally found the note in her bag, she gave it to Harry and Draco to read.

**Look infront of you and you shall see Number 12 Grmmauld Place**

Author's Note: I'm sorry about not adding anything much in this fanfic but I really wanted to post in case I didn't get the chance later. Pls reveiw and carry on reading.


End file.
